1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical mesh and, more particularly, to an expandable mesh system and a method of use therefore.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical mesh of various types has long been known and used in surgical procedures. Much of the prior art surgical mesh was designed for use in conventional surgery from exterior of the body where a large enough incision is made to provide ample access for the insertion of a patch of surgical mesh in a desired position or orientation in the body where reconstruction or repair is required. However, when employed with laparoscopic surgical procedures, difficulties are often encountered in the insertion of conventional surgical mesh inside the body cavity through tubular trocars and in the subsequent positioning of the mesh in a desired orientation where reconstruction or repair is needed.
In minimally invasive procedures, a sheet of mesh is folded or rolled for introduction through one of the trocar access sheaths. Once wetted by bodily fluids at the repair site, the mesh may be difficult to spread smoothly over the repair site. The problem of positioning the mesh over the repair site is compounded when the mesh is placed between layers of tissue.
Specialized surgical devices have been developed to facilitate the use of conventional surgical mesh in laparoscopic surgery. In addition, various mechanisms have been proposed to facilitate the intraoperative expansion of surgical meshes to their flat shape or state, such as, for example, attaching a semi-rigid member to the surgical mesh. However, it is still difficult and time consuming to insert a patch of surgical mesh into a body cavity and positioning the inserted mesh using laparoscopic instruments against an internal defect where it is to be sutured.